


Admiration

by HalfBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sanjiisjealous, ZoroishotAFandSanjithinkssotoo, cluelesszoro, fluffbutnotsofluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: What does Sanji think about Zoro?





	Admiration

As the ringing of the bell echoes throughout the underground arena, Sanji keeps his clear blue eyes fixated on the green-haired man in front of him.

He observes every swing of the swords, movement of muscles, every bead of sweat that falls, and every shallow breath that the green-haired man takes. The blond has been too focused on the other man to even realize that the fight has already ended. He only realizes this as he sees the proud and cocky smile creeping on the green-haired man's lips.

 _"What a proud bastard."_ Sanji thinks.

Zoro, the green-haired man, quickly steps out of the arena and heads to his best friend who has been staring at him since the fight starts. He walks as fast as he can while keeping a straight face, careful not to let his emotions show and be noticed. However, as he is about to reach the other man, a swarm of women surrounds him and bombards him with praises and questions. On the other side, the blond still has his eyes on the other man.

 _“Why does this brute get all the attention? Come on! I am more handsome than him! He’s just a muscle head.”_ Sanji murmurs.

 _“What a rare sight!” Usopp exclaimed. “Seems like our chef is jealous.”_ He adds as he walks beside Sanji.

 _“Fuck off!”_ The blond says through gritted teeth.

 _“If there’s a liar here, that will probably be not me.”_ The long-nosed man replies.

 _“And what are you implying?”_ Sanji asks as he faces and glares at the other man.

 _“Ah—All I am trying to say is that maybe, just maybe you are feeling jealous of Zoro because women find him more attractive. It is not like I am saying that you actually like him.”_ Usopp says as he slowly steps away from the blond.

Sanji’s eyes bug out as he realizes Usopp’s point. _“ARE YOU INSANE?! Do you even know what you are trying to say?”_

“ _I—I think I have to go now. I have to finish some homework.”_ Usopp says as he cowers away from the blond.

 _“SCRAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!”_ Sanji shouts then sends a piercing look towards the green-haired man.

As Sanji stares at the other man, the blond realizes something.

_“Well, he sure is hot.”_


End file.
